The Silver Seal
by LeeLing1289
Summary: The world of Callando is about to drown in darkness and all Kirin can do is look while observing chaos, she helped create, unleashes.
1. It all started a rainy day

Kirin sighed as she looked out the window while sitting in the windowsill leaning her back against the side-frame. The world was slowly plunging into darkness and she knew she had her part in the cause and for that exact reason she hated herself. She couldn't look at her reflection without wanting to break whatever reflected her. Sure she would never be devoured by the creatures of darkness but at what price? She had no freedom left and no control of her life anymore. She had no choice but to obey every last command from the Lord Of Darkness even if she disagreed with him.

Kirin heaved yet another sigh as she remembered her past and what she used to do and think with her life before getting involved with the war of light and darkness. She used to be a warrior in training and a good one at that. Her skills had brought her far and wide and had lead her to win many competitions as well as some of the best friends she had ever had. Kirin smiled to herself as a lonely tear ran from her right eye across her cheek leaving only a wet stripe of a track behind before falling to the ground and shatter into pieces on the stone floor. Oh yeah, those were good times and the best of memories in her dark mind. To bad those memories included the ruin of her life and what had dragged her away from what could have been a new beginning for the world and perhaps for Kirin herself.

Kirin thought back on how she used to feel aroused just standing on the stage with her powers charged feeling the rush of the cheering crowd even it was small. "Useless" she thought these days because she had no need for these memories anymore. They only got in her way of doing her job properly. She heaved a deep sigh again and slid down from the windowsill. Her feet lightly collided with the floor making a small sound that echoed throughout the nearly empty room she spend her time in.

She walked through the room and gazed at the lack of furniture inside it. Besides the window with the windowsill there was a dresser with clothes and a bed that wasn't even comfortable to Kirin anymore. On top of the dresser was a bowl of water and a towel and on the wall above was a mirror Kirin didn't care to look into anymore. The floor was made from pale marble and felt cold to her bare feet as she just walked back and forth in the room. The walls had a plain color and the lack of furniture and heat made the room seem more like a prison than anything else but Kirin had stopped caring about that a long time ago. It didn't matter to her anymore. As things were now she just awaited her death whether it was by the hands of the one she loved or her old comrades in the fight against the darker powers.

Kirin looked down at herself and heaved yet another sigh. She was wearing the uniform assigned to her by the Lord of Darkness whom she had pledged her loyalty to. A simple pair of pants, a short tight top, shoes with a slight heel and a jacket all pitch black so she could hide in shadows with ease. Kirin sighed and tried to wrap the jacket tighter around herself to try and stay warm this day. She sat back up on the windowsill and leaned against the sideframe looking out as a rain started falling down. Her memories started flowing as it all started for her on a rainy day as well. And as thing were now it looked like it would all end on a day where the rain was slowly falling down cleansing and giving life to the nature that the darkness was about to swallow and control.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithas looked out the window from the kitchen. The sky was grey and the clouds were heavy. "Seems like a thunderstorm is coming", she mumbled and heaved a sigh as she melted some butter on a frying pan. She was preparing breakfast this morning as always and somehow she knew that at least one bed was empty besides her own. "Girls are crazy but that girl is a special case. She's insane for being out in this weather and at this hour. The sun is hardly up" Rodik entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He was the height one would expect for a boy his age. Lithas smiled gently at him. Only 20 years of age and already a respected fighter. Truly amazing.

"Kirin is not insane. She merely knows her duties, Rodik" Litha said as she started frying some bacon. "If her natural abillities don't wake soon she'll be demoted and forced to move out of the dorm" Rodik rolled his eyes. "Good, less repair work for me. That creature is destructive" Lithas started toasting some bread as she just let Rodik go off on another rant about Kirin. She looked outside again hoping she was okay. The rain would soon pour down and Litha had a feeling that the headqueaters would contact them soon. Being a relic hunter sure wasn't easy as one never knew when they would get a new assignment.

"A relic team consists of 5-6 people with different tasks within the group. 2-3 members are the fighters that acts as protectors for the rest of the team members by fighting enemies, monsters and deal with any sort of trap. There is the researcher whom makes all research regarding the relic the team is to get or the area they need to inspect. The magician, whom releases the relic of any spells and curses so it can be transported without causing disturbances to the work of the team and finally there is the... Hey, give it back!" Rodik had snatched the book Aphan, the team novice, was reading from. "Rodik, I mean it. I'll report you if you don't hand it back" Aphan crossed his arms sulking.

"Rodik, don't be a jerk" Lithas, one of the fighters, grabbed the book out of Rodik's hand and handed it back to Aphan. "Here you go, Aphan" She shook her head gently at Rodik making her short brown hair dance around in sharp movements. Even if she was 3 years older than the only 16 year old novice she was just as short as he was. "Continue Aphan, you test is only a few months away" Litha said and looked to the young novice with the blonde hair. "Finally there's the novice whom is studying relics aspiring to work at the treasury where all relics secured" He looked up from his book. "Why am I tested in the whole team if I'm studying to work for the treasury?" he asked and closed his book.


End file.
